Wicked: Through Different Eyes
by Katherine the Fabulous
Summary: But is Wicked the whole real story? Or is there more? Shiz-era in the beginning, follows through the Wicked plotline. FIYERABA! ***ON HIATUS***
1. Wildest Dreamings

Elphaba shot up in bed, heart racing. She calmed that down, but her mind was still racing. _What? What in Oz was that about? _she asked her sub-conscious, lying on her side. A few tears pooled in her eyes. A small sob escaped her lips.

"Elphie?" Galinda called from across the room. Elphaba tensed. "Elphie are you alright?" Elphaba took a shaky breath to steady her response.

"Yes. Just a nightmare." _But it hadn't been, _she thought. _It was a dream I can never have._ In it, Fiyero had asked her to the upcoming Lurlinemas Ball.

"Fae," he had said, "Galinda and I broke up. We both knew I wasn't there. I was here, with you. Fae, I- I love you. I asked for her permission, and now I need yours. Will you go to the Lurlinemas Ball with me?" She had tearfully accepted, and right as they were leaning in, she woke up.

Recalling this, she wondered briefly what it would be like to kiss him. _Stop that, _she scolded herself. _You've been over this. You're not that girl. _She wiped her eyes and got up to start the day. She took a shower, got dressed, and brushed her teeth. She sat down at the vanity to start working through the tangles in her hair. Fiyero had once said he liked her hair.

"Elphie? You're grinning like a mad man," Galinda said, flinging open the green girl's closet doors. Elphaba used up two drawers, Galinda used up both closets and the other six drawers. Elphaba replaced the grin with an eye roll. "Bi-polar," Galinda muttered. The grin came back at her roommate's remark. She wondered if Fiyero would be in classes today after what happened the previous day. She groaned inwardly. He was just trying to be nice, and was doing extraordinarily at it. She didn't even think Galinda would've helped her with rescuing the lion cub, even if she had been in her class. Then she HAD to say something snarky and blow it all. And on top of it, she grabbed his wrist. WHY did she have to do that? _Did I scare him off? He'll probably hate me now. _After two months of friendship, Elphaba hoped she hadn't spoiled it all in one night. _Oz dammit Elphaba, pull yourself together._ She pulled on her boots and grabbed her book bag.

"See you in class, Glin," she called to her roommate, who was busy curling her hair at the vanity.

"Bye Elphie!"

* * *

"Hello, Fae!" Fiyero greeted her cheerfully. Color rose into Elphaba's cheeks. _That's stupid. You're GREEN, _she chided herself. But the color of her skin didn't stop the pounding of her heart.

"Hello Fiyero," she mumbled. Fiyero looked concerned.

"Fae? Are you alright?"

Elphaba tried to gather herself to reply _yes, fine thank you_ as curtly as possible, but Fiyero beat her.

"Aww Fae. Is this about yesterday?" Elphaba gulped. "Because if so," he lowered his voice, "then you should know it escaped safely. You may not think you made a big difference, but you made a big difference to one guy." _Two guys, _Fiyero mentally corrected himself. He wondered if he'd ever noticed the way her lips pursed a little when she was worried, making her cheekbones even more dramatic.

"Thanks Yero. Now pay attention, brainless," she said, her tone turning sharper as the professor walked in. Fiyero just kept looking at her. She only called him Yero when he was useful. Or when she was surprised. Or happy. Or-

"Fiyero!" Elphaba hissed. "Pay attention!" Secretly, she was overjoyed she'd caught him staring at her.

"Brainless," she whispered under her breath, this time thinking of herself.

_Yeah, _Fiyero thought. _Because I haven't asked you out._

* * *

"I'VE GOT IT!" Galinda shrieked. Nessa jumped, Elphaba choked a bit on her coffee, and Boq spilled a bit of milk on the table. The five were sitting in their corner booth at the Primrose café, two weeks after 'the incident', as Elphaba now referred to it.

"Got what?" Fiyero asked, equally shocked at the break in quiet chatter.

"Well," Galinda said, smoothing her skirt, "you know how I've been thinking of team names? And you guys shot down Team Flinda, which is actually probably a good thing-"

"Glin. What is it?" Elphaba asked, apprehension written all over her face.

"The Fabulous Five!" Galinda squealed.

"Umm-" Elphaba started

"Sounds great!" Fiyero interrupted, sending her a look that said _just let her_.

"Fab Five for short. Works better than Team Flinda because if Fifi and me-"

"I," Elphaba corrected.

"Fifi and _I_, ever broke up, I wouldn't want our friends to drift apart."

The conversation continued, but Fiyero was lost in thought. _Lost in thought. Oz! What's happening to me? Does Glin suspect? Would she break up with me? _He tried to suppress his hopefulness. _No. if you're going to break up with her you have to do it like a man-_

"Fiyero? Did you do your homework? Hello? Are you ignoring me because you didn't do it?" Elphaba pestered.

"No time like the present," Boq muttered, making Nessa giggle.

"Thanks Boq," Fiyero said, realizing that there was no time like the present to break up with her. "Galinda, will you go on a walk with me?" He stood up and offered his hand to her.

"Sure, Fifi!" Galinda giggled. They walked through the door, arm in arm. Elphaba looked away, feeling stupid and ignored. _He probably was just staring off into the distance two weeks ago. He DOESN'T like you_, she ordered her heart.

"Well it is a nice day," Boq commented. "Would you mind if I took Nessa for a walk?"

"No problem. I was just going to read anyway." To emphasize this, she pulled out a book. "Bye, Nessa. Bye, Boq."

"Bye, Fabala!" Nessa greeted cheerfully. Boq grabbed the handles and pushed her out the door. Elphaba buried herself in the book, hoping to bury her feelings, too.


	2. Changes

"Galinda, I have to tell you something," Fiyero said tensely. Here it was. They stood on the bridge over Suicide Canal.

"I have something to tell you to, Fifi," Galinda said, slightly somber

"I'm going first," Fiyero blurted, wanting to get it out. "Galinda- We need to break up."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, it's not you, it's me."

"No, no, Fifi, it _is_ me, and you- This is amazifying!"

Now it was Fiyero's turn to be shocked. "Why?!"

"Well, umm," Galinda stuttered, probably the first time she had ever been at a loss for words. "I met someone… He's really, nice, and sweet- Not that you're not nice and sweet, but you can be a bit sarcastic at times- and he makes me feel like a lady. He asked me out Fifi, and I said I'd think about it."

"Galinda, are you serious?! That's great! Go tell him yes right now!"

"What about you, Fifi?"

"I have to go talk to Elphaba!"

"Oh Fifi, that's perfectified!" They both took off in opposite directions across the bridge.

* * *

"Fae! I-"

"Fiyero! There you are," Elphaba chided him. "Where in Oz have you been?"

"Well, I-"

"Never mind! We're going to be late for class!" She stood up; gathering her books, then began walking out the door. She grabbed his wrist (ignoring the tingling) and dragged him out the door. "Come on!"

She speed walked across campus, towing poor Fiyero, who was trying to keep up. They walked into one of the many grandiose buildings; only to find there were only two seats left, one in front of the other. Elphaba sat down in the front one and began pulling out books and paper and pens. Fiyero plopped down behind her and tried again.

"Fae, we have to-"

"Later Yero! Class is starting."

Fiyero harrumphed at this, but he obeyed. The teacher starting droning monotonously, making Fiyero sleepy. Not to mention there was a hot girl in front of him. Between the two, Fiyero had an incredibly difficult time concentrating. He stared at the back of her head. Her hair really was pretty. He wished she would wear it down more as he concentrated on the thick plait of night black hair. He longed to reach out and stroke it, as he had for so many weeks. He dreamed of how soft it would be, the waves of ebony under his fingers as they passionately ki-

"Yero? Oz Yero, you've been really out of it lately. Class is over. If we hurry we can catch up with the others for dinner."

Fiyero focused on her words. Registering their meaning, he got out of his chair and picked up his un-opened bag.

"Hurry up, I'm starving," Elphaba fussed as they walked back into the warm sunshine that dispelled the goose bumps on her arms from the cold classroom.

"Actually, Fae, I wanted to talk. Could we go somewhere for dinner, like, just you and me?" Fiyero hoped she wouldn't put him down right off the bat.

"Um, Okay? Yero what's this about?" Elphaba felt mildly concerned. What could this possibly mean? She tried to keep her imagination in check.

"We'll talk when we get there. Don't worry," he assured her. _She really is good at that, worrying_.

"Where is 'there'?" she pressed.

"No where too fancy, I promise." _Oz dammit Fiyero. You're scaring her off like a winged buffoon_, he silently cursed himself.

_See?_ Elphaba told her wild imagination. _It's probably something stupid, like more homework help. He always needs more of that. Or maybe he wants to ask me- no stop that. Maybe?! Maybe he want to end our friendship, because it's too hard to be around me. Or maybe-_

"Fae? You've got goose bumps all down your arms! Why didn't you tell me you were cold? Here," He said taking off his jacket and putting it around her before she could stop him. But not before she could protest.

"You don't have to do that. I'm not cold." _It's just you._ It occurred to her how not cold she was, walking by Him, wearing His jacket, and capitalizing His name in her thoughts. _Cut that out, _she chastised herself. _It's not even proper grammar._

"I insist," he said. They walked down the street, and Elphaba couldn't help but notice the usual stares. This made her shrink into Fiyero's jacket a little more. They walked into a restaurant. _Nice, but not fancy, _silently thanking Fiyero for keeping his promise. They sat down in a corner booth, and a waitress came over.

"May I help you?" she asked, looking mostly a Fiyero.

"Yes. I would like a water please. Fae, do you want anything?"

"Same," she mumbled.

"And a water for her too, please."

"Alright, those will be right out," the waitress smiled tauntingly at Fiyero. When she left, Elphaba chuckled a bit.

"What?"

"Do you even realize the effect you have on women?" She teased him.

"What? The waitress? Fae, you're ridiculous."

Elphaba laughed more. "Fiyero, are you kidding? She was practically throwing herself on top of you!"

At this point Fiyero was laughing too. The waitress came back with the water and a little more cleavage showing.

"I see your point," Fiyero assented, making both of them laugh some more. The rest of the meal passed in the same kind of easy chatter. At the end, Fiyero paid the bill despite Elphaba's complaints. They walked out, and slowly made their way back toward campus. As they passed a park, Fiyero's face turned serious.

"Fae, we need to talk." He sat down on a bench, and gestured for her to do the same.

_Here it is. He's going to tell me it's too awkward to be around other people with me_, she thought as she sat.

"Fae, listen. For, for a while now I've- well, I've um- well, what I wanted to say is, um-"

"Yes, Fiyero?" Elphaba asked, trying to keep the uncertainty out of her voice.

"Do you know why I talked to Galinda today?"

_Oh Shiz, it's worse than I thought. Galinda was right that very first night. Their getting married._ She shook her head, sadness in her eyes.

"I broke up with her."

The sadness turned to shock and confusion. "What?! Yero, why would you do that? I thought you liked her?!"

Fiyero was on edge with the mention of his nickname. _She called me Yero! She's happy! Or nervous? Or annoyed? Or- _he rolled his eyed inwardly. _To Oz with it! Just tell her already!_

"I do like her, Fae, but I _love_ you… I love you."

Elphaba was jolted, confused, elated, worried, a hundred things at once, but something rang true about the sentiment. He wasn't lying, or joking, so that left only one question.

"Why?" she whispered, incredulous.

"What?" Fiyero was confused. He had said he loved her and all she could ask was why?

"Why would you like me?" She said a little louder, a little more doubt in her voice.

"Why?! Because, Fae! You're amazing! You're beautiful, smart, funny, there's nothing about you I don't like!"

"I'm an ugly sarcastic know-it-all. Don't sugar-coat it," she said, but sounding less sure this time.

"Fae…" he pulled her to sit a little closer, a look of hurt that she would feel this way on his face. "Fae, I love you. I just wanted to know if you could possibly feel the same."

"You make it sound like you're the lucky one."

A look of utmost sincerity like Elphaba had never seen came on his face. "I would be." He looked deep into her rich cocoa eyes, filled with wonder, yet worry. "So. Could you?"

Elphaba sighed as she looked into his intense blue eyes. She had read about sky blue eyes, but his were deeper than anything she could imagine.

"Yero, ever since that day… well, probably ever since the first day, though I would've never let myself admit it- but then when you helped me, and I was so overwhelmed and excited that I HAD to go and say something stupid, and you wanted to go but I asked you to stay and then I grabbed your wrist and I just _knew_ and- Oh Shiz, I'm rambling. But Yero? I- I love you too."

A look of tremendous relief settled on Fiyero's handsome features. "Thank Oz! I was so worried Fae! I tried to think what I'd do if you said no, but I just couldn't! Elphaba, you may not believe it, but I couldn't be happier with anyone else in the world! Fae I'm so happy I could kiss you! If that's alright with you…" His eyes gleamed with hope, silently begging her. She looked into those eyes, drowning in blue again, but found it rather pleasant for drowning.

She didn't really say yes, she didn't really say no, but when they touched, she couldn't think of a better decision. She couldn't really think at all. The kiss was slow and yearning, soft and heart-felt. She put her hands on his shoulders, and his moved to the back of her head, keeping her to him. His fingers gently massaged her scalp, tangling in her luscious waves as he'd longed to do for _so long_. When they broke away, they kept their noses just touching, holding each other's hands between them.

"I still have a hard time believing this is real," Elphaba whispered.

"_You_ have a hard time? Fae, do you realize how long _I've_ been wanting to do this?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "As far as I've noticed, you go take what you want when you want it. How long?"

Fiyero pulled his head away, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. "Fae, when I quite literally ran into you that first day, you came over and yelled at me. But even though you were I clearly furious with me, all I could see was how beautiful you were. Yes, your skin was green, but it was a deep, smooth, beautiful jade, and your eyes were big and round and warm, and when I looked at your lips- sure they were yelling at me, but all I could think about was kissing them. I scolded myself, saying of course that's ridiculous, she's probably the outcast, but I couldn't find it in me to care right then. So I pushed you away, not wanting you to find out what I was thinking. I teased you and mocked you, and now I hope you can forgive me for all that. And then- we became friends! I was so happy even to be friends with you! And while we were friends, I discovered that besides being gorgeous, you were talented, smart- and not just smart, but wise- and you always had me laughing. And then that day cam, and I saw you were also passionate about what you loved, and I wondered if you would ever feel that passionate about me. And then when you grabbed my hand, it took all my willpower not to kiss you right there and never let go. But as I lay in bed that night, I realized it was stupid of me to think you could ever feel the same. So I acted- well, tried to act- normal around you for the last two weeks, but it only got harder. So I finally told Glin today, and she said she agreed, she even had somebody else she wanted to see too. It made me so happy that everything was working out perfectly, and I wanted to tell you right away, but then there was class. You had never been more right when you said I was out of it, because all I've been thinking about is you."

Elphaba was quietly crying into his shirt at this point. He looked down, alarmed.

"Aww, Fae, I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no! Yero, you're perfect. But no one's ever said anything like that to me." She looked up at him with teary eyes. Fiyero leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Fae, that's terrible! What about Nessa?"

"Nessa loves me because she needs me. If she didn't need me, she would hate me too."

"Galinda?"

"Galinda loves me in spite of my skin. No one, and I mean _no one_, has ever said they loved me because it. I thought I was trapped in a world of hate, and you saved me. You're my hero… Yero my hero." She smiled at this.

"Aww Fae…" he didn't get much farther because Elphaba reached her arms around his neck and kissed him. He rested his on her waist as their lips moved together. A small sigh escaped the green girl, causing Fiyero to smile. Eventually, they broke apart, grinning and breathing hard. Fiyero stood up, offering his hand to her. She took it, a soft smile still dancing on her lips. He put his arm around her waist, and she put hers around his shoulders as they walked back to the dorms. He kissed her one last time outside her door.

"Good night, Fae. I love you."

"Good night Yero, I love you too." He kissed her in her hair, then walked away.

Elphaba went in, expecting to be drilled by Galinda, but instead found a note shoved under the door that read: _Elphie- I lost my key and I don't know when you'll be back. I'm going to sleep at Pfannee's tonight. See you in the morning! __Galinda._ Grateful for the brief reprieve, Elphaba got ready for bed. However, as she climbed in around ten, she felt lonely. She tried to shrug it off with the thoughts of her wonderful night. Soon she slept.

* * *

Elphaba woke up, a strange feeling of regret about facing the day hanging over her shoulders. She hurriedly readied herself and met the others downstairs for breakfast. She beamed when she saw Fiyero. He gave her the strangest look, she couldn't really put a finger on it. Undeterred, she sat down next to him.

"Elphaba, we need to talk," he said, sounding as strange as he looked.

"Okay," she said, feeling as worried as he looked strange. They got up and went outside, Fiyero pushing Nessa out behind her for some reason.

Fiyero took a deep breath. "Listen. I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry, Elphaba, but Nessa is just so much better. I know she's in a wheel chair, but our love will help us work around that. But what makes me furious is that you put her there. Really Elphaba. If it weren't for you, my Nessa could walk," Fiyero growled. His face softened as he reached down to kiss Nessa on the forehead.

"Please! Yero, stop- I –I can change, I'll do anything!" Elphaba pleaded.

Fiyero scoffed. "You can't change that mucus slime you call skin." He turned to Nessa and got down on one knee. "I'm sorry about that my Nessa. Some people are just bitter."

"And I'm sorry she'd so embarrassing," Nessa said with a furtive look at her sister.

"My Nessa, I would be the lucky one if you would marry me."

Elphaba was in tears as she cried, "Yero, NO!"


	3. Things To Get Used To

"Fae, if you didn't want me to come in you could've said so nicely," Fiyero said, sounding forlorn. Elphaba shook her head to clear her thoughts. In her room, in bed.

"No, no, Yero, it's fine; you can come in.

The door clicked open to show Fiyero's worried face. "Fae, what's the matter?"

He sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Bad dream," she mumbled, sitting up and yawning.

"Aww, Fae…" He looked around awkwardly. Normally, he would've dumped a girl right there, but Elphaba was not _a_ girl. She was more of _the_ girl. His eyes lighted on the couch in the corner. "Urm," he stammered, "do you… do you want to- to talk about it?" Standing up, he motioned towards the old but squishy sofa.

"Not really…" she murmured. But all the same, Elphaba removed the covers and let him lead her to the couch. After arranging himself, Fiyero nestled her into his side.

As her breathing deepened, Fiyero thought she might be asleep; until she began whispering. "You and Nessa talked to me… and you broke up with me, saying that you actually loved her the whole time… you said you blamed me for her legs because I didn't tell you about them, and you said I looked repulsive-" The words were tumbling out of her mouth now, fighting to be heard and denied. "-and she said I was embarrassing- which was ridiculous, because of course I was a wreck, you had just broken up with me- but the worst part, right before I screamed, you said you would be the lucky one if- if- she married you." Silently, tears rolled down her face as this deep fear was cast into a new and uncertain light.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero gasped, pulling her head into the crook of his neck (marveling at how well it fit), planting tender but firm kisses on her hairline. She twisted her head around to face him, wishing _so hard_ for a confirmation of the tone she had heard in his voice. "Please trust me when I say I would never do anything so cruel," he pleaded. His fingers played with the small wispy strands of her hair, tucking and re-tucking them behind her ear, looking into her creamy brown eyes, wishing they weren't so filled with dread. "Fae, I love _you,_ with all my heart and soul." He reached down and kissed her nose.

When she folded herself back into the round in his neck, a thought occurred to her. "Yero, why'd you come in the first place?" she said, causing the subject of her inquiry to blush and duck his head.

"Cause I was lonely…" he mumbled.

She laughed drowsily at this, the laugh petering into a yawn. While part of her knew this moment would end, he'd go back to his room (and likely leave in the end), another small part of her assigned itself to this moment, to recording every detail and replaying it for her to go back and enjoy whenever she pleased. It was with this thought she drifted off, the warmth of her love wrapped around her.

Fiyero felt her get a little heavier, her pulse where his thumb was caressing her wrist smooth and slow, her breathing even out. He smiled, sleep claiming him as its next victim. His last thought was how it would feel waking up with her in his arms.

"Goodnight Fae."

The sun filtered vaguely through the curtains as Fiyero woke up. He kept his eyes shut, growing accustomed to his surroundings. Which were pleasantly different. Something smelled _heavenly_, like citrus blossoms in May. Something was tickling his nose, which he scrunched and then let loose in an attempt to itch it without hands. Speaking of hands, his were cuddling something. He opened his eyes- to see the most beautiful girl in the world. It was all he could do not to jump. Elphaba's arms were tucked in, her legs tangled with his, her head on his chest. He felt so special being the one she was snuggling up to. He knew what she would say to that. _Fiyero Tiggular, The Great Crown Prince of the Vinkus, Is honored to be a pillow._ His mouth formed a slight, groggy smile. He soaked in this beautiful moment, treating it like a gift, enjoying every clock-tick. He knew if she woke up she would flush furiously.

"Mmm…" she moaned in her sleep, almost as if in response to his thoughts. He smiled at the connection they shared. Longingly he wondered if she would ever realize how pretty she looked just right then. _Probably not,_ _but I can try_.

Fluttering for a couple of seconds before opening completely wide, her eyes sent Elphaba's brain signals she couldn't begin to comprehend first thing after she awoke. It was spazzing out, alerting her to where she was. Who she was with. Why he was there. What could happen. What had happened. Following her realizations, she tried to squirm out of his grip, warmth spreading rapidly from her cheeks to every inch of her body that was in contact with Him. '_him',_ she corrected herself. "Yero! I'm so sor-"

"Shh," he cut her off. "It's fine. C'mere you," he said, pulling her tighter. Elphaba wasn't sure if she was ready for "c'mere" yet, but stopped wriggling all the same. He kissed her hair, and she sighed and snuggled closer, her resolve broken. _I hope he won't regret this,_ she thought, though not quite sure what 'this' was.

"Let's try this again. Good morning Fae!" He said quietly.

_Holy OZ that is sexy- no no no no nonono and NO._ She smiled a small smile and rolled her eyes. "Good morning Yero."

"You're looking lovely this morning. Not that you don't look lovely all the time, I am just acutely aware of it now. Did you sleep well?"

"Duh." Fiyero chuckled at this. It was a deep rumbling sound that vibrated in his chest against Elphaba's ear. She wondered if there was ever a moment so perfect in her life, so happy, so peaceful. To her, it felt like the world had clicked into place, and nothing could ever be so bad it was unfixable ever again. She didn't realize it, but she was smiling radiantly.

He looked over her head, peering at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "Fae? We should probably get up soon, Galinda will be back…"

"Five more minutes…" He couldn't argue with that. They stayed on the futon for a few more minutes, lying with their eyes closed. Despite the slight urgency to their situation (being that Elphaba would be LIVID if Galinda was to walk in), they were grateful to be in each other's arms.

"Alright, c'mon." Fiyero gave her one last squeeze before propping himself on one elbow. He kissed her forehead gently, and they both got up. Elphaba walked him to the door.

"See you at breakfast then?" Fiyero inquired.

"Yeah, see you then." He reached down for one last kiss, and then left, grinning over his shoulder. Once he was gone, Elphaba turned around and did something else she never thought she'd do: she jumped and gave a little squeal.

"ELPHIE! Open this door RIGHT now!" Galinda demanded. Elphaba, nearly ready, opened the door and got out of the way. Galinda ran in and jumped on her bed.

"Oh! Elphie, Elphie, Elphie, you have to tell me _EVERYTHING_!"

Elphaba smirked at her roommate. "Well, he-"

"Elphie, you're glowifying! He asked you out, didn't he?"

"Yes. He-"

"Oh Elphie, this is amazifying! So tell me how it weeennnttt?" She gasped. "Did he kiss you?!"

"Yes! We went to-"

"Ooo Ooo, Elphie! Where'd you guys go for dinner?"

The conversation went like this until Galinda finally shouted, "Gah! Elphie, It's time for breakfast! C'mon!" And with that, Elphaba followed her skipping roommate out the door.

When they walked in, Fiyero, Nessa, and Boq were already there at their corner booth in the Primrose Café. As they sat down (Elphaba next to Fiyero), Galinda started talking. Well, she had never stopped, she just directed the conversation at the table's former occupants. "Nessie! Biq! Guess what Guess what! Elphie-" she was cut off by a booted kick from under the table. "Ow! Elphie-"

"Glin! Can't we tell?" Elphaba implored, color rising in her cheeks (as it so often did).

"Oh, alright!" The blonde huffily relented.

"What is it, Fabala?" Nessa asked, looking worried.

Fiyero took her hand under the table. "Well- um, what I meant to say is that M-me and, uh Fiyero we're.. uh, well- Together," she stuttered, trying to ignore the tingling in her hand.

Boq raised his eyebrows. "I don't know what surprises me more- that you guys are together, or that she used bad grammar," he commented.

"Fabala, that's wonderful!" Nessa crooned.

Fiyero snuck a kiss on her forehead.

"Yero!" Elphaba cried indignantly.

"Fifi and Elphie! Eek, you're _so CUTE_ together!" Galinda squeaked.

"Gli-in…" Elphaba whined. Inspiration struck and she spoke. "Glin, why don't you tell them your news now."

"Ooo, that's right! You'll NEVER believe what happened! So. I was walking out of claaasss, and I see this really cute guy. While I was staring, and because I'm really clumsified, I tripped and fell and my stuff went everywhere! But GUESS WHAT! He- the cutified guy- came over. And helped. Me pick. My stuff up. AAAHHH! _Then_, we got talking. He said his name was Jessen (which I think is hot), and we liked the same things, so he asked me on a date. But Fifi and I were still together, but then we broke up, and now me and Jessen are going on a date tonight, and Fifi and Elphie are together, and life. Is. PERFECTIFIED! "

"That's great, Glin!" Nessa smiled.

"Yeah. Wonderful," Boq said marginally disgruntled.

"Well," Elphaba stated, "I lo-hate to break up the party, but all of us need to get to class."

Fiyero and Elphaba met up again for the class before lunch. It was Animal History, and they had it together.

"Hey Yero!"

"Hey Fae!" He walked over and scooped her hand up in his, swinging it as they went to the Veriktchir Building. She smiled up at him, and he smiled down at her. They walked in and sat down next to each other. Fiyero sat on her left, keeping her hand in his. All throughout the lesson, he was running his finger over her hand. Elphaba, for her part, really did try to pay attention, but that was rather difficult, considering the circumstances. After class, they began walking back for lunch.

"YERO. I was _trying _to pay attention!" Elphaba fumed.

"Sssuuuuuuuure Fae. You _llliiiiiiiiiiiked_ it," Fiyero teased in a sing-songy voice.

"Yes, but that _wasn't_ the time _or_ the place for it!" Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"So you _did_ like it," Fiyero tortured with a goofy grin and an impish gleam in his eyes.

_Those eyes… Wait! We're arguing- _"YES. I _told_ you, but-"

He silenced her by putting his finger to her mouth. "I'm sorry Fae." He was still smiling a little when he said it, but Elphaba let it slide.

"Thank you, Yero."

He stooped to peck her on the cheek.

"Yero, cut that out!" she flushed again.

"As much as you deny it, you really do blush a lot," he said, pecking her again so she would blush deeper. Which she did.

They walked in and sat down next to Galinda; Boq and Nessa rolled in a few minutes later. Lunch filled with relaxed conversation, mostly about Galinda's upcoming date with Jessen. Afterward, the 'Fab Five' left for afternoon classes, leaving Elphaba and Fiyero in the booth.

"We should skip afternoon classes," Fiyero mused.

"Yero! _Absolutely_ not!" Elphaba was flabbergasted.

"Aww Fae, please!" Fiyero batted his eyelashes, looking suspiciously like their pink friend.

"Fiyero, as much as I love you, we both need an education."

"_Pretty_ please? Like as pretty as you please? With a cheery on top?" More eye batting.

"Fiyero, there are two things in life I never thought I'd do. One was have a boyfriend. The other was voluntarily missing school. You already convinced me to do one, there is no way in Oz you could get me to do the other."

"If you stay, I'll kiss you," he tried.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You'll do that anyway, brainless," she said as she leaned over to kiss him. He grinned as she pulled him out of the booth.

"C'mon, Yero, before we're late."


	4. Fully Blown Galinda

**AN: Sorry it's late, my pretties! I had my own crazy girls day out, personal-Galinda included. Thank you all for the reviews I've been getting!**

**Doglover645: I know, I had so much fun writing Galinda's speech! Whenever I have to write something where I want the reader to really hear the speaker, I always read a little John Green, he's great for that kind of stuff.**

The next week passed in a blissful blur for Elphaba. Fiyero took her on dates, they kissed, and her nightmares had all but disappeared. That is, until Saturday morning.

"Elphie! What are you wearing to the Lurlinemas ball? Only one more we-ek! Oh Oz, I bet you haven't spent one teensy tinsefied minute thinking about it!"

Galinda was right; Elphaba hadn't put much though into it. She had wondered if she and Fiyero were going to go, but in the end, decided she was fine dealing with their current arrangement, and half-hoped he wouldn't ask. She had been a little more preoccupied with thinking about Lurlinemas break, and how she was going to survive. Besides having to deal with her father, she was now going to have to deal with separation from Fiyero. However, she had been trying to push thoughts of the latter from her mind. _When did I become so clingy?_ she had asked herself. On the outside, she blushed. "Well, we haven't really talked about it-"

Fiyero gave her a confused look. "What?! I just assumed it was a given; Fae, you're my girlfriend! Of course we're going! Why in Oz wouldn't we?"

"But I thought-"

"No buts. You're my _girlfriend_," he reiterated. "I thought you knew what you signed up for," he tried to laugh this strange feeling away.

"Well, yes, but I didn't think you'd want to. Go with _me_, that is," she whispered to her lap, her voice fading out at the end.

"WHAT?! Why would- you know what? Never mind. Please Fae? Will you go the Lurlinemas ball with me?" He lifted up her chin and batted his eyelashes.

_Oz, that boy bats his eyelashes a lot,_ she thought with an inward eye roll. Secretly, her heart was soaring, but on the outside, she actually rolled her eyes and replied, "Fine," with a dramatic sigh.

At this, Galinda lost it. "EEK! You and me and _HAVE _ to go dress shopping today!"

Elphaba tensed. "You and _I_. But wait- I have to-"

"NO ARGUEING ELPHIE." Galinda shrieked, stabbing her finger at Elphaba. "Ever since you and Fifi started dating, I've hardly seen you!"

"Alright, alright!" she consented, mostly because she felt guilty about ignoring her friend. "But NOTHING pink!"

* * *

"Oo, Oo! Elphie, what about this one!" Galinda came back to the section where her roommate was browsing, clutching another pink prey.

Elphaba did her signature one-eyebrow-raised-are-you-kidding-me look.

Galinda huffed, exasperated. "Elphie, you are absolutifyingly useless when it comes to shopping!

The green girl gave her an apologetic look. "But it _is_ pink."

"Magenta!" The blonde fumed.

Eventually, they went to the next boutique empty-handed. Upon entering, Elphaba saw a shorter girl, who blushed and tried to hide before-

"Lexi!" Galinda ran to give the girl- Lexi- a hug. Lexi looked rather embarrassed, her cheeks flushing deeply like Elphaba's (who was used to Galinda's reaction). Galinda broke away. "Elphie, this is Lexi. She's a new student here at Shiz! Aaaaaannnnnd- she's my new project!"

The new girl extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Chalexwa Zellmeyer, Galinda's new project!" she said with a look of sarcastic joy on her face (for which Galinda gave her a little slap on the shoulder and said "Oh, stop that!).

Elphaba shook it, trying not to pity her. "Elphaba Thropp." Then she caught sight of her chuck-full book bag. "You like to read?" She blurted.

Chalexwa instantly lit up (sincerely). "Yes! I love to read! What's your favo-"

"Ah ah ah! Let me nip this conversation in the bud. Elphie, I'm glad you are befriending Lexi- Oz knows you both need more friends- but you _promised_ today would be a girl's day! And Lexi," she looked to the brunette, who looked like she might be trying to make a run for it, "Since you need to buy a dress too, why don't you come with us?"

"Well, if it's alright with you…" she trailed off, eyeing Elphaba.

"Oh! Don't worry; it's perfectly fine with me."

The trio resumed the hunt for their dresses. Elphaba looked through the black section with few hopes. _Ugh! Who in Oz invented the little black dress idea! All these dresses are WAY to short! At this rate, we'll be lucky if we're done before the end of the week. _She picked up a simple skinny silk one that was floor length, only to discover it had a slit all the way up the leg. She rolled her eyes. _Dance? More like school authorized prostitution._

"Ooo Lexi! That's marvelicious!" Galinda cooed over a dress Chalexwa was holding up to herself. It was a turquoise strapless number, with a loose skirt that fell to the knees, the satin tight fitting around the bodice. "Well! Go try it on!" she shooed Lexi to the dressing rooms.

She came back and gave a twirl, the skirt flowing out a bit.

"Oh Lexi! It's perfect!"

Elphaba smiled. As ditzy as her roommate was, she really did have an eye for this kind of thing.

"Sooo… who are you go-ing with?" Galinda inquired, leaning against Chalexwa's shoulder with one foot up.

Chalexwa blushed. "Well, I met this guy in my Law and Politics class the other day named Jessen."

Elphaba couldn't suppress a gasp. Even she knew that ex-boyfriends were generally off limits (her being one of the few exceptions, obviously).

"What?" Chalexwa asked, worried. Galinda rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Elphie. I make exceptions for my best friends. I dated Jessen last week." Chalexwa was agape. "Don't worry darling, we only went out twice, but we decided we weren't really meant for each other. Definitely one of my easier break ups," she nodded her head at Elphaba. The raven haired girl had no trouble believing this. "Now, I'm going with… *sigh* Toaquin, T-o-a-q-u-i-n. AND BEFORE you object to _Tah-when _being spelled like that, Elphie," she raised her voice to cut off her roommate, "you should know that no one gets to pick their name. And his parents are both intellectualized as well. Hmmph!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"_Speaking_ of relationships," the blonde pried, "how is it going with you and Fiyero?" she wiggled her eyebrows, causing Elphaba to blush in turn.

"_Fiyero __Tiggular__!? _Dang! You totally scored!" Chalexwa approved, making the green girl blush harder.

"Yes. Fiyero Tiggular: Crown Prince of The Vinkus!" she put on a sarcastic royal air, not unlike the one the boy in question used when introducing himself. All the girls laughed for a good long while at that one. Galinda meandered back to the pink aisle. Suddenly, one of the darker ones sprang out at her. She screamed.

"THIS IS THE ONE!" She raced into the dressing rooms, leaving Lexi with a quizzical look and Elphaba with a knowing one. She came back out, bedecked in a hot pink piece. It was short, and covered in rows of fringe, with spaghetti straps that crossed in the back. "AND I have just the hat to go with it!"

"Glin, you should try straightifying your hair, then putting big ringlets in the bottom," Lexi thought aloud.

"Ooo. That is a really good idea, Lexi! See, Elphie, I'm rubbing off on _her_."

"It's just a suggestion! It's not like I'm an expert or anything," the brunette justified. "Hey, Elphaba, you still haven't picked a dress!"

And with that, they redoubled their efforts of combing the black section. Galinda held up several in an attempt to win over her friend. However, Elphaba was having none of it, making small comments about each one. "Too small." "Too frilly." "Too short."

"Elphaba Melena Thropp. You are imposs-" Galinda stopped when her eyes caught on something behind the subject of her current annoyance. Keeping her eyes on the something, she leaned over and whispered something in Chalexwa's ear.

"What?" Elphaba turned to look, when her eyes got covered by Lexi's hands!

"No Peeking!" Galinda ordered. "Lexi, take her to the dressing room. Elphie, you _HAVE_ to try this on. NO ARGUEING!"

When they stepped in, Galinda unbuttoned the navy school frock and slid it off. She helped slide the gown on and arrange it, all the while Lexi holding Elphaba's eyes shut.

"Okay, now!"

Elphaba opened her eyes. She wasn't sure the word _gown _covered it. The top was satin with slight v for the neck, and the sleeves gathered, kind of falling off her shoulders. The skirt was full with a hint of a train in the back. It was covered in rows of tulle, alternating black and silver.

"Oh, Elphie, you look beautiful!"

Elphaba wanted to disagree, but she couldn't.

"You should totally get that one," Chalexwa chimed in.

"Oh, alright," Elphaba pretended to give in. She actually thought it was rather nice. After they checked out, they went to lunch together. The meal went by cheerfully, Galinda allowing them to discuss books, even making the occasional intelligent comment. Following this, they said good bye to Chalexwa, and went home, where Galinda insisted on giving Elphaba _another_ make-over.

That night, after Elphaba had washed off all the make-up and otherwise gotten ready for bed, Galinda insisted on her trying on the dress one more time. As they looked in the mirror, the blonde sighed. "Elphie, you really are gorgeous."

Elphaba blushed and quietly said, "Thank you."

Suddenly Galinda was gawking. "Elphie!"

"What?!" The green girl asked worriedly.

"Elphaba, that is the first time you have ever _ever __ever_ accepted a compliment from me!"

"Oh- well, uh, I thought you meant the dress." She quickly excused.

"Whatever!" Galinda called from her bed in a disbelieving tone.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and put her jammies back on. She turned out the light, and climbed in bed; pulling the covers up over her head.

"Good night, Glin."


	5. Feelings

**AN: Hey guys! So my schedule has just been chuck full this week, so I won't be updating every Saturday I'm still aiming for a chapter a week. I'll write more if you gives reviews! *Hint, hint* I've also been working on a one shot, that's up now, please take a look! **

**Hope you like the new chappie, 'cuz it's so fluffy you're gonna die! Also, it's a song-fic, and a little bit book-verse. But not a lot.**

* * *

Fiyero walked to the girls' dorm room and knocked. It was Wednesday afternoon, and his last class had just ended. He heard Galinda's voice cut off.

"Now, if you just apply this daily, then- Oh! Somebody's at the door!"

He heard the chain schlink back and the lock click. The door opened to reveal Galinda's perky smile. When she saw who it was, she swung the door open wide and dragged him in, chattering all the way.

"Fifi! How are you? Elphie's not here right now, her class hasn't ended yet or something. You can wait for her here though, I'm just helping Lexi here- Oh! Fifi, this is Lexi. Lexi, this is Fifi! Say hello!"

Fiyero held out his hand. "Hello- um, I'm guessing your real name isn't Lexi."

Chalexwa shook it, laughing. "Nor am I presuming yours is Fifi."

"No," he sighed. "I'm Fiyero Tiggular, a pleasure to meet you," he said (a bit pompously).

At this, the girl burst out laughing. Fiyero was completely confused. Why was this absurd girl laughing at him (although he'd never use the word absurd)?

Finally she spoke, pinching the skirt of an imaginary dress as she bobbed in a mocking curtsy. "Chalexwa Zellmeyer, who has already met your girlfriend, who informed me of the manner of introduction you might give yourself." She was still chuckling.

This made Fiyero relax. He and Elphaba often joked about his "royal airs", as she put it. _There are no airs,_ he had said, _because I am actually a royal._ He remained unperturbed. "She is rather amazing, isn't she?"

This made her laugh harder, until a few tears shone in her eyes. This got Galinda's attention. "LEXI! If you smear SO MUCH as a MILLIMETER of that eye shadow, which I spent TWENTY minutes on, I'll kill you with one of fifteen ways using a HAIRBRUSH!"

"Okay, Okay!" Lexi conceded. She sat back at the vanity as Galinda clipped in some earrings.

"There!" She proclaimed. "Time to go introduce you to the hordes of soon-to-be adoring fans!" Galinda cheered as she dragged Chalexwa out the door. The other girl looked worried.

"Wait. What?!"

"Bye Fifi!" Galinda cried gleefully.

Fiyero chuckled and sat on the edge of Elphaba's bed, looking around the mid-size room. It was nearly the size of his own, but they had to share. The bed he sat on had simple white sheets and a comforter; neatly made like it had never been slept in. Steering his thoughts away from Elphaba and beds, he looked over at Galinda's bed. The pink ruffled bedding was twisted, and half of the sheer salmon canopy was pinned behind the baroque headboard. Dresses were strewn across it, with additional layers of jewelry and cosmetics. Her vanity was similarly littered. He looked at Elphaba's tidy night stand, yet another of the vast contrasts between the pair. Upon doing so, he spied an open journal. He recognized the five bars of the staff and the black notes of music. Below them, words were written. He picked it up and read

_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight,_

_I need help believing, you're with me tonight._

_My wildest dreamings, could not foresee,_

_Lying beside you, with you wanting me!_

_And just for this moment, as long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance, and crossed on borderline._

_And if it turns out, it's over too fast,_

_I'll make every last moment last, as long as you're mine._

He read through it a few more times, humming the haunting melody. He set it down, lost in thought. He didn't mind finding himself in such trances now that he was dating Elphaba. So this was how she thought about their relationship. Wondering how he would express his sentiments, he began phrasing a second verse.

_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise,_

_But you've got me seeing through different eyes._

_Somehow I've fallen under your spell,_

_But you've got me feeling it's up that I fell_

_Every moment as long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time _

_Say there's no future for us as a pair, _

_And though I may know I don't care_

_As long as you're mine._

Almost as if attracted to his thoughts of her, Elphaba walked into the door just quickly enough to see Fiyero hastily look up from her journal. She squinted her eyes, making her nose look a little more pointed. "Don't lie, it's unbecoming."

He looked down, having been chastised for the open mouth that was no doubt about to spew explanations, mumbling something incoherent.

"Hmm?" she questioned, her eyebrows raised and appearing calm, which made him feel even more uncomfortable. On the inside, however, she was having a panic attack. _What did he read. What did he read. Oh sweet Oz WHAT DID HE READ!_

His answer was simple. "It's beautiful."

Her gaze softened, inner worry breaking the shell of composure. She set her books down on a chair and glanced at the open notebook to see which page it was open to. Realized this was the bit she had written when she couldn't sleep one night. It felt like her chest was empty, her heart had fled her, only to be consumed with concern.

"Sing," he looked up at her with wide eyes, forming his word into a plea.

She stared at her feet, flushing brilliantly. "I don't."

He picked up the journal and a nearby pencil and scribbled his verse in, flipped it back to the beginning and handed it to her. She nervously cleared her throat and began singing softly. Fiyero hadn't known she could sing, but he was entranced. Her voce was quiet and unimposing, unlike others he had heard. He began picking out a low harmony under hers, humming it until she finished. Picking up where she left off, he sang the part he had written. She watched his azure eyes, deeper and more meaning-filled than she had ever seen them, until he pointed at the chorus, gesturing for her to sing with him. Together they wove the song, becoming more intense with each measure. _As long as you're mine, _they promised as they drew to a close.

Tears were welled in Elphaba's eyes. "You mean it." She said at as a sentence, but he knew it was a question.

"Always." He murmured, and pulled her close to him. She looked up and opened her mouth, but rather than listen to her insecurities, Fiyero kissed her. Surprised at first, but soon relaxing, Elphaba began leaning in. the kissing soon became more passionate, and Fiyero pulled them down so they lay on the bed. The self-conscious voice that was usually prattling in Elphaba's head was all but gone, and she started to fiddle with the snaps on his shirt. A questioning look formed on her striking features.

"I've always hated buttons," Fiyero explained. "Plus, it makes it so I can do this," he added with a flourish, taking the hems of his shirt and yanking them in opposite direction. This pulled open all the snaps at once and revealed his well-defined chest. Elphaba's breathing was irregular, her heart pounded. A strange heat invaded her, causing her to think of Fiyero's verse. _I'll wake up my body_, it said, yet she disagreed. Rather, it was him waking her up, and she couldn't imagine a more pleasant way for him to do so. He laid there, her admiring the view that the dangling shirt provided. Each abdominal extended in such a way that made her want to run her fingers all over them, memorizing each individual ridge. Across his chest were blue tattoos in the shape of diamonds; now it was his turn to be embarrassed.

"They're weird, I know. It's like a manhood thing in the Vinkus." He cringed, wishing he had put a little more thought into this moment.

She smiled curiously. "Weird? Look who you're talking to. Besides, they're quite manly." Thinking this, she wondered how many girls he'd repeated this line to. She shrunk back a little.

Recognizing her concern, he refused to be dissuaded, instead leaning forward and spoke intimately. "You know you're the first to see these, right?"

Elphaba had now all but completely disappeared inside herself. "What about all the other girls?" she whispered, trying to sound detached and failing.

Fiyero was a tiny mortified at the answer to this, but decided to be honest. "I usually kept my shirt on," he muttered, his head turned away in sadness that he who was supposed to be a physical god had now revealed to a goddess that he was imperfect.

Elphaba blanched, or rather, turned a shade of pale-ish mint. She extricated herself and sat up. "Okay. Let's get this straight. _Exactly_ how many girls have you slept with?"

Fiyero sat up and scooched a little closer to her. "Uh, well, depends on your definition of 'sleeping with". I've only actually 'slept with' seven, however, as you know, I'm quite flirtatious and innuendous. It also seems to precede me that I'm a commitment-phobe."

She tried to laugh it off by saying, "I didn't know you knew such a big word as innuendous."

He saw right though this seemingly offhand remark. He grabbed her hand tightly. "Hey. Up until this point, I've been running relays, passing off girls after a certain point. But now, I'd be willing to run a marathon."

She smiled, the feeling of another wall coming down under his gaze preventing her from responding. He slowly leaned forward until his face was only a few inches from hers. He wanted to cover the short distance between them, but wanted more to see if she would. She stared into his eyes, eyes that captured hers and while the guard was preoccupied, stole her heart from under her nose. She longed to lean forward and kiss him, and before she realized it, she had. Her initiation awoke an even deeper part in Fiyero than he had known he had had. It was yearning and searching, touching some arcane part of their souls, the internal fire that had been resting on the back burner moved forward with such force and strength that it suddenly devoured them. They broke away, both a little surprised at the level of fervor.

It was just then that Nessa, of all people, opened the door and rolled in to see to see Elphaba and Fiyero sitting on her bed, both with frazzled hair, and countenances that were even more so. Also, Fiyero's shirt was still hanging loosely from his shoulders (but Nessa wasn't wearing her glasses, so she did not notice the markings underneath). Frankly, she was so embarrassed that she quickly turned her gaze to her sister. "Fabala! You haven't been-"

"No." she quickly cut off her sister. "No," she repeated, softer this time. "We were just, umm…" she trailed off.

Nessa rolled her eyes. "Just looking at each other like lovesick puppies?" _Hypocrite,_ thought Elphaba. _Like that isn't what you and Boq do all the time anyways._ "Well," her sibling continued, "as long as you haven't done anything to offend the Unnamed God, then I suppose I'll just deliver my message." Elphaba wasn't sure what mortified her more: that her sister thought that _that_ was what was happening, or that her sister thought _she_ would do _that_. "Galinda told me at dinner just barely that she wanted to talk to you, but that Fiyero came before you and she had to go, so you're supposed to stay here until she comes back. Something about helping a 'Lexi' with a 'debutante debut'? I don't know. Anyways, I'll be in my room." With this she wheeled out and shut the door. And Elphaba and Fiyero went back to staring at each other; one annoyed the mood had been killed, the other wondering what in Oz the peppy Gilikinese wanted.

* * *

Galinda burst into the room a half hour after Fiyero had left (which had been shortly after their untimely interruption). Elphaba mused that her roommate hardly ever entered the room in any other way.

"Elphie-I-had-a-terrorifying-thought-at-dinner-and-it-needs-to-be-addressed-IMMEDIADETLY!" Galinda yammered.

"Terrifying, Galinda, you almost had it."

"BESIDE THE POINT. ELPHIE. DO YOU OR DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO DANCE!?" This blurting was very to the point for Galinda, and she even more uncharacteristically waited patiently for an answer.

"Well," Elphaba considered this for a moment. "I suppose if someone experienced led, it wouldn't be hard to catch on, but I am not as of yet a proficient dancer."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! We must begin immediately!" Galinda ran over and yanked the green girl off the bed, causing her to blush.

"With _you_?"

"Yes, with me. No stress, I'll lead. Here," she instructed. "Place your right hand in mine, and your left hand on my shoulder." She led her hands to the correct position, keeping a good foot of distance between the two. Elphaba just awkwardly looked at her feet, but Galinda was relentless, until finally, against what appeared to be all odds, Elphaba had mastered a basic box step for waltz.

"See! I told you you could do it!" Galinda proclaimed when the achievement occurred.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, making a silent vow that she would steer clear of their dorm in the evenings, as it seemed to be the time when Galinda was most… _Galinda_.

But the blonde was ruthless. "But since you're going with Fiyero, I suppose you'll only need to know how to put your arms around his neck and sway back and forth!" she teased, pantomiming dancing in such a fashion.

Elphaba threw a pillow at her. "And I suppose you must be quite accomplished in that form!"

Galinda gasped. "Elphie! That was rude," she pouted.

Elphaba smiled and apologized, and the pair got ready for bed without further interruptions. As they fell asleep, Elphaba could only dream her friend was right.


	6. Parties and Pains

**Fellow Ozians, as terrifying as hiatuses are, let us put aside that time I spent offline… and celebrate chapter 6! Finally back (and on a side note I'm wearing black)! Any who, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The brush tickled Elphaba's cheek as Galinda (generously) applied blush. They were getting ready for the dance that night, and Galinda had insisted upon barraging the green girl with make-up. "I'm going to do mascara now, so hold ssstiiiiillllll…" she trailed off as she focused her attention on not stabbing the dark haired girl in the eye with the mascara wand.

Elphaba studied the rapt look on her roommate's face, the way she bit her lip and tilted her head to the side. She had to keep from rolling her eyes so that said wand wouldn't gouge her retinas._ Goodness knows I already need glasses_, she thought. These contemplations were interrupted by a rapping at the door.

Galinda popped up and opened the door a crack. "Password?" she whispered.

"No boys allowed," Chalexwa replied with equal mock-stealth. Galinda admitted their friend into the cluttered dorm. The blonde returned to creating her "masterpiece".

"Elphaba?" Chalexwa teased. "Is that _you _under there?"

Without the threat of blindness, Elphaba openly rolled her eyes. "You'd never guess, huh?"

"Elphie!" Galinda clucked. "You said you wouldn't comment. Besides, Fiyero and the boys are going to be here in three hours!"

Elphaba looked mutinous, but she complied. "Fiyero doesn't mind me without make-up," she mumbled.

"And neither do I, Elphie, but that dress deserves someone fancified!" Galinda cried. Elphaba looked over at Chalexwa, silently begging her for help.

"Hey- uh, Glin, I'm gonna need some help with _my_ make-up," she tried. Galinda glanced up to scrutinize her, and let out a little yelp.

"Lexi! You haven't been using the skin cream I gave you!"

"Yes, I have, but I've only been using it for three days, it hasn't had the time to work yet. Could you help me?"

Galinda heaved a dramatic sigh, but she went over anyways, concealer in hand. Elphaba released a breath she didn't know she was holding and studied her reflection. It actually didn't look that bad. Sure, it was a little more blush than she would've used, but the overall effect was actually rather glamorous. _The effect. Not me,_ she corrected.

After helping Lexi with her make-up, and doing her own (together taking the better part of the three hours), Galinda started on Elphaba's hair. She was doing it in what she called a 'chignon', but to Elphaba it looked like a twist/bun with curls falling out. "Now for the final touch." Galinda stated. She helped get the dark haired girl's dress on, then gave her a once over. "Hair, yes, Make-up?... yeeesss… dress, yes, and shoes- AH! Elphie! You CAN _NOT_ wear combat boots to a _DANCE_!" Galinda was incensed.

"It's a long dress, it'll cover them up. Besides, what he'll _really _be looking at is her hair and face… and possibly her 'dress'," Chalexwa chimed in. Her hair was in a straightened half back, and clear heels accessorized the teal gown.

Galinda stared at them, on the verge of tears (which was a shame because her own make-up had taken more than an hour). "No! She can even wear some of mine, we're the same size!" She ran to her shoe closet (the right half of her own) and picked a pair of silver sparkly sandals.

Elphaba sighed. "Well I suppose… If I _must_… And I've already agreed to the rest of your alterations, I may as well wear these," she said as she slid them on.

Galinda grabbed the camera and steered the other two to the mirror. "C'mon! I want to remember this night forever and ever!" Elphaba stared at the trio in the mirror, how happy they looked, so hopeful. She hoped she was always the Elphaba that she saw in that mirror. They crowded in, and Galinda said "Cheese!" just as a knock came at the door. Elphaba smiled wide, knowing it was Fiyero. _Click! _Went the camera, and after the three of them agreed at the 'fantabulasticity' of the photograph, they opened the door. Indeed it was Fiyero, and in his hand was a lily corsage. She greeted him with the smile from the picture.

"I figured you'd wear black, so I got a white flower," Fiyero joked, his crooked smile spreading contagiously. She gave him a little peck, and he slid the corsage on her wrist. The baby's breath tickled her skin, constantly reminding her of the lily that sat there.

"Well, I'll see you guys there!" Elphaba said as Fiyero escorted her out. They waved until the couple had turned the corner, then Glin and Lexi turned to each other, squealing and jumping and wiggling their arms in excitement.

As soon as they walked in, a slow song started to play. Grinning, Fiyero dragged her onto the dance floor. He led a simple box step, for which Elphaba was grateful. She even managed to follow a turn! They danced through the song, lost in each other. For his part, he was dazzled by her eyes. They were always beautiful, but something Galinda had done had really brought them out. He even noticed that she had made her change her shoes. _No way was she was letting my girl come in her boots,_ he thought. Elphaba was more than preoccupied with how incorrectly we used the word breathtaking. _There's the kind of breathtaking in nature, where we are simply more aware of the breaths we taking,_ she mused, _and then there's the kind that literally steals the breath right out of your lungs. __Definitely_ _the second right now._

He noticed her ragged breathing and smiled, because he knew he was doing that to her. To be fair, she did it to him first. He gave her a twirl, but instead of returning to standard hold, he pulled her in for a 'couple shuffle'. They danced together until the song ended. Separating, he took her hand and brought her to the snack table. Light caught in his eyes and made them sparkle as he picked up two flutes of champagne, and handed one to her.

"To us," he toasted.

She raised her glass to his. "To us," she smiled.

They drained their glasses and set them down as Chalexwa and Jessen walked over.

"Hey guys!" Lexi chirped.

"Hello," Jessen said. "Oh! Hello- um,…"

"Elphaba," she supplied.

"Yes, Elphaba, Galinda's roommate. I was under the impression your name was Elphie," he recovered.

_Interesting way to remember me,_ Elphaba thought, then caught sight of something on Chalexwa's face. There was _something_ on that girl's face that looked… familiar. As they chattered, the answer eluded the green girl. Then she saw the look Jessen gave her. _Love_, she realized, and that she'd seen it on Fiyero's face, and the one in the mirror. _I'm in love? What?!_

"Elphaba? You in there?" Chalexwa poked. Elphaba's eyes focused and she answered with some unintelligible comment. Chalexwa giggled, having had that response before. "C'mon, let's go find Galinda!" she cried as she dragged her away into the crowd. Fiyero looked at Jessen, whose eyebrow was quirked in the way an eyebrow quirks when one discovers an eccentricity about the one they love. This caused him to laugh.

"What? Is this normal?" Jessen asked.

"Being in love?" Fiyero teased. "Completely." Jessen gave him a nonplussed look, which resolved when he shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry, you get used to it." They both chuckled.

Just then Galinda showed up, laughing uncontrollably. "Hhhhheeeeeeyyyyyy…. You guys should TOTALLY try theeeesssse brownies…"

Fiyero, assuming she was simply drunk, tried one of said brownies. It had the funniest after taste, but it wasn't at all unpleasant.

"Toaquin made them!" Galinda slurred.

"They're really good," Jessen said, scarfing down two more. Fiyero ate another one as well, washing it down with a glass of wine. The world was a little fuzzy around the edges.

"Hey, let's go give one to Elphaba!" They searched around until they forgot what they were doing. At this point, Galinda tripped and fell after turning a little too fast. Fiyero offered a hand to her, but he just keeled over as well.

"I'm not… feeling to, good hicc-" Galinda coughed out. "Just a little… green…"

Fiyero giggled. "If you were Guh-linda the guh-reeeen, then you'd be Elphie." More giggling. "Fae! I've been loooking aaaaallll over for yoooouuuu…" he said to Galinda. He leaned over- and started snogging her. They were both absolutely high, so it was very sloppy.

Elphaba looked on from a yard away. She was dumfounded. She'd been looking around for him after Chalexwa had met up with another friend, and, well, she'd found him. _Good terms my ass,_ she thought vindictively, wondering if their whole relationship had been a lie.

"Yero!" she snapped, fed up with watching this commotion for more than a few seconds. _No, you are a commotion, this is more like a… spectacle._

He looked up, dazed. "How'd joo geddup so-oo fast?"

"I've been here the WHOLE time!" she yelled. "Watching YOU and MY BEST. FRIEND! Make- OUT!"

Galinda looked up, seeing her friend for the first time. "Eellllppphhhhiiiiieee! You should eeeeaaaattttt one of Toaquin's brow-wow-wow-wow-nies!"

"Absolutely not! And a GOOD NIGHT. To you _BOTH_!" She turned around and stormed out, blinking back pricks of tears in her eyes.

_What were you thinking?! That this would work out? You're crazy! You forgot who you are. You are the green freak, mocked and ridiculed its whole life. You should've never even started wishing, you __knew__ you were going to get hurt._ But that didn't stop her from hurting. She tried in vain to push all their moments out of her head as she opened the door to the apartment. Sitting on the edge of her bed, aghast, she tried to recover from the shock. She put the corsage in between the pages of some tome that sat on her dresser. Slowly, she got ready for bed and sunk into a stunned sleep.

* * *

Sunday afternoon, Galinda knocked on the door. "Elphie? I- I know you _really_ don't want to talk to me right now, so I won't make you. But I also know you haven't eaten since yesterday, so I left you some stuff outside the door. I'm leaving now." Elphaba stood up when the clicking in the hall subsided. Outside the door was a little basket. In it was a plastic box of salad, a few health bars, and four packages of ramen. On the handle were a pink ribbon and a note. The envelope said, "Because pink goes great with green." She picked up the basket, went inside to sit in a chair, and opened the letter.

_Dear Elphie,_

_I just found out what happened at the party. Oh Elphie, I'm so sorry! I was totally high! I didn't know Toaquin was a high guy who likes brownies! I broke up with him this morning. I __made_ _Fiyero try one, I practically shoved it in his mouth! Please don't break up with him because of me. And please eat._

_ Love,_

_ Galinda Upland_

_ Of the Upper Uplands_

* * *

***Laughs* Off to have a cup of tea with Satan! Review and I'll bring you a biscuit :)**


	7. Fighting

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I know, two chapters in one week? She must be as high as Galinda and Fiyero… Speaking of which, yes they were on drugs. And really, Elphaba broke up with him because of her own insecurities (As per usual). You guys might like this chapter, I kind of dip into Chalexwa's POV for a bit.**

**Emy: Thank you for your support! I haven't been doing too well lately, but I've been getting better. And your English is actually not bad! I'm taking French and I am really bad at it, so I understand. Thank you for your kind words on the story!**

**Guest: Yes, Galinda and Fiyero being high was hilarious! It was really fun to write, I studied one of my more intoxicated acquaintances in order to truly capture how a high person acts… so basically how stupid I had to make them.**

**Now enough from me… the much dreaded chapter seven (cliffie included)! Cue dramatic music! *Dun, Dun DDDDUUUUUUNNNNN*! **

* * *

Chapter Seven

Chalexwa watched from the chair as Elphaba sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. _Empty,_ she described her as. _Elphaba is in the minority (as usual) of people, who rather than explodes and causes more damage to those around her, implodes, hurting herself. _This was how the last week had gone, with Elphaba staying in her room except for classes. Chalexwa had to practically force feed her to make sure she didn't starve. She had spent about an hour every afternoon watching her. On the bright side, she had had a lot of time for thinking. She knew that that was what Elphaba was doing, too, but she knew that they would both rather think then talk to each other about it.

_So this is what heartbreak looks like_, she concluded. She had spent every moment not learning, hanging out, or helping Elphaba, with Jessen. Galinda was a match maker, she had decided on one such afternoon as her thoughts meandered for the hour spent at her friend's pity party. Every Ex she has soon finds true love. _I hope Toaquin finds some other high hippie to be happy with, _she thought resentfully. Chalexwa was beginning to realize her own feelings for Jessen. She glanced at Elphaba, who had put her head down, forehead on her curled up knees. She felt sorry, she couldn't help it. Also, apprehensive: that a pattern in the outcomes of relationships should appear in Galinda's Exes.

A small sound emanated from her direction, rather like a . _But no, that can't be right, _Chalexwa thought, _she hasn't cried all week!_ Apparently the shell of shock had broken, and Elphaba's implosion had desisted and was leaking though.

"Elphaba?" Chalexwa tried to comfort. An actual sob came, and it wracked the green girl's body. "Oh Elphaba." She picked up her seat and moved next to her friend's bed.

When Elphaba lifted her head, "frenetic" seemed like a mild adjective to describe the damage done to her visage. Her face was soaking, her typical emerald pallor lackluster. "He's gone," she whispered.

"You could have him back," Chalexwa reassured.

"You assume he was mine in the first place. Don't you see how anomalous you and Galinda are? For whatever reason, you both seem to care."

"I don't 'seem' to, I do. And so does Fiyero!"

Elphaba snorted. "Yeah? You should've told him when he and Glin were-"

"DON'T _even_ start that with me. Glin has apologized, she really didn't mean to, and he-"

"_He_ only kissed her because he was high, right?"

Chalexwa nodded emphatically, hoping she was finally drilling some sense in.

"Exactly! He only kissed her when he was high because when he's sober he's too much of a gentleman and a coward to break things off with me normally. So clearly I am doing him a favor. He's only sad that he wasn't a gentleman, he'll be fine soon."

Chalexwa's jaw dropped. Then it closed. And then a strange expression settled on her face. One that was familiar to Elphaba's determined one. It was utter, complete, unadulterated incense. "That's _IT!_ Elphaba, put your _feelings_ aside. Walk out the Ozdammed door. AND GO TALK TO HIM! He has been no better than you this past week, and you know that. It's just like that dumb song you kept mocking me about! Love hurts. _Love_, Elphaba. You love him and he loves you. AND you know that, you are just too _afraid_ and _insecure_ to face it."

Elphaba, a tad stupefied, looked at her friend, who was breathing heavily from her outburst. "Really?" she said sarcastically.

Chalexwa sighed. "_Fine._ DON'T believe me. But you should _still_ go talk to him." She stood up and walked out. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she turned into the stairs: and bumped into someone. "Sorry," she mumbled, but then she saw who it was.

"Fiyero! _Please_ say you're going to go talk to her," she pleaded.

Fiyero stared at his shoes. "Yeah."

"Finally! Oz, she's been moping _all week_. Shiz, Fiyero if Jessen did that to me, I don't think I'd ever speak to him again! Now I've seen enough pining- from BOTH of you- to last me a lifetime. Now get your sorry butt in there and BEG her to take you back. NOW!" Chalexwa vented. Following this secondary flare-up, she stalked down the stairs, muttering about "worse than old married couple" and finding Jessen.

Fiyero grimaced, he knew she was right. But he had tried. It had been Monday, at lunch.

_She had come down to lunch at Nessarose's insistence. Galinda sat between the couple, trying to create a barrier and failing. They had sat awkwardly in silence, listening to Boq and Nessa prattle meaninglessly from the other side of the table. After fifteen minutes and hardly touching her food, Elphaba said goodbye and left. Fiyero got up and followed._

_"__Listen-" he tried when they had gotten outside, but was cut off._

_"__No! I've seen and heard all I need to," she seethed, not breaking stride. _

_Fiyero turned around and walked backward. "Please! I just thought she was drunk-"_

_"__So you kissed her."_

_"__Nooooooooo," he whined. "I was high, she was high-"_

_"__So how can I trust you if you're going to go to a party and get high within the first twenty minutes and kiss my friend?"_

_"__Oz, will you just listen?!" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder to stop her. She stopped, her expression raging._

_"__What." She replied frostily. _

_Her eyes held his captive. _What can I do? What can I say? She twists everything I say! Shiz, this is so frustrating! _"I figured out why I deserve you," he said quietly, deadly serious. "I've spent my whole life ignoring your kind, only to finally get to know one and find that you're amazing! And lo and behold, I fall in love! But that's why I deserve you. As penance. I got to find out that you're amazing, just enough to realize I didn't want anything, anyone, else, and now I can't have you." He walked back to the cafeteria, leaving her in silence, staring at the floor, trying and failing to hide her glistening eyes from him._

Pulling back to the present, he knocked on her door.

"Galinda I am not hungry. Chalexwa I do not want to talk," came a voice from inside. He took out his key, unlocked the door and walked in.

"Glin! I'm fine, really," her muffled voice groaned from her pillow. She was laying on her bed, face buried in the pillow. He sat down on a chair that was by her bed.

"Glin-" she cracked open her eye. Only one other person owned a key to their dorm, and he was sitting a foot from her face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING." She shouted.

"Well um-"

"Chalexwa sent you, DIDN'T SHE!" she was sitting all the way up now.

"No, I bumped into her on the stairs, where she yelled at me, but I just came to-"

"No." she said quietly. The entire room was silent, but on the inside she was in tumult. _Oz dammit can I just kiss him and be over with this? _She thought. _No!_ Her logical side screamed. _You can n__ot_ _look into those eyes! Stop looking at them! Wizards and Witches, pull yourself together!_ "No," she repeated, a coolness to her response.

Fiyero's face hardened. "Fine." He got up and walked out of the room. Elphaba's irrational and emotional side hoped it wasn't out of her life.

* * *

Fiyero slid into the booth at the Primrose Café next to Galinda.

"Glin, what the hell am I supposed to do now?"

She looked at his gaunt form. He looked lifeless, like the soul had been sucked out of him. He hadn't been eating much, and she knew Elphie hadn't either. She worried for them. "I could try and talk to her…"

Fiyero gazed at her with apprehensive hope. "You would do that… for _me_?"

"Oh Fifi, we're still friends, aren't we?" She leaned over and gave him a friendly hug.

"Yes Glin," he smiled, hugging her back.

Galinda gave him a wistful smile. "It'll work out Fifi, I promise."

"Thanks, Galinda." He looked relieved, if still melancholy.

"Now, you HAVE to eat something."

"But Glii-iin," Fiyero complained.

"No buts. You are way too skinny to be healthy, and I'd bet all the rubies in Quadling Country that Elphie is too. You gotta bulk up, bring sexy back, all that good stuff."

Fiyero laughed weakly at this and relented. "FINE. As long as we're clear that I never left," he replied slyly.

The meal passed in relative silence, with occasional conversation. When they finished, they both left with quiet goodbyes. Galinda promised that she'd try to talk to Elphie, and gave him one last hug before they parted. Little did they know the adjacent booth had been eavesdropping.

"Fiyero and Galinda had dinner together?" one girl said incredulously.

"Yeah! Did you hear her say something about him being sexy?" The second girl said this as though calling Fiyero sexy was unnatural.

"Totes! And not only _that_, but they were quiet through like the whole meal! I bet they were staring romantically at each other!" the first girl concluded.

"See! I told you Galinda would go back to him! He is way too hot to pass up. Oz, we HAVE to tell someone! Like, stat. This is such big news, I just- ugh. I literally- CAN'T. EVEN." Girl two raved.

"I feel ya. Fiyero and Galinda are dating again? Only you thought that was happening. And O. M. O. did you even SEE that hug they gave each other? Like, seriously, they MUST be dating again. We should tell Pfannee and Shen-Shen first, they'll be able to help spread this fast."

And with this, the two misguided girls set off to spread a rumor that was sure to be wildfire.

**AN: No, you may not kill me. Instead, give me reviews, or favorite lines! I don't know when I'll be posting chapter eight, but be forewarned: It'll have another major plot builder *cue music*…. *Ahem, I ****_said_****, cue music!*…. Sorry, the monkeys aren't a very good stage crew. Here: DUN DUN DDDDUUUUUUUNNNNNN!**


	8. Even More Changes

Elphaba walked behind Pfannee, Milla, and Shen-Shen. Not intentionally, of course, it's just they had the same class as her. There were lots of whispers and giggles and half-glances at the green girl.

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, I still can't believe…"

"Her streak is gone…"

"Did _you_ think she would?"

"No, never!"

"She took him back after…"

Elphaba wasn't really paying attention, but she got the gist of the story. Some other air-head was taking an old flame, even after some scandal. _They really should find more interesting news, _she thought. Secretly, her heart still hurt, and she hated hearing about other couples.

She sped up a little, passing the gossipers, who were sauntering along at a slow-ish pace. Walking into the overly-air-conditioned building, she set her book down on the third row from the front on the very right. Pfannee, Milla, and Shen-Shen flounced in, their rapid-fire voices tittering away. They plopped their books on the desks right behind her. Elphaba just rolled her eyes, as she began preparing for class. Until Pfannee reached forward and tapped her on the shoulder, at which she turned around to discover the three girls leaning forward, hanging on to her every word (even though she had yet to speak).

"What?" She asked irritably. "Wait- don't tell me- _my skin is green_."

"Yep, still there! But guess what else," Milla teased.

"Don't know, don't care." Elphaba turned back around, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. This made her remember the way Fiyero used to do. _no No NO. Stop that,_ she mentally scolded, trying to push those thoughts out of her head.

"Aww, Greenie, you're no fun! Won't you tell us what you think about your Ex and your BFF getting together?" Shen-Shen begged with an innocent look plastered on.

"Ironic, huh? Or at least I think ironic, it could be iconic… Well, iconic, that seeing as that's what happened to Galinda in the first place," Pfannee prodded.

Elphaba refused to turn around, instead focusing on the professor that was walking in. But that was just for her eyes- her head was pin-balling all over the place. How was she supposed to take this news? So much for interesting. Were they really back together? Shiz gossip could be unreliable. Was she dreaming again? She pinched her arm, the skin turning pine needle colored as she pressed her nail into it. She only stopped when a small drop of blood popped up. She rolled her eyes, now to keep back tears. The betrayal was crushing her- _No_, she stopped herself. _Don't pin this on Galinda. You are sad because you. Still. LOVE HIM!_ A tear spilled out and rolled down her cheek, and she held in a sniffle. The tear dropped on her lap, and more threatened to follow if she blinked.

So- she picked up her books, stood up, and pushed her chair in. The professor stopped talking, and every single eye followed her as she stalked out, chin up. Once outside, however, she all but flat-out ran for her dorm. When she lay under her thick quilt behind a locked door, she let herself cry.

She cried and cried, letting all her emotions flow out of her. She tried replacing them with anger. _Jerk_, she thought. _Now I've broken both of my Oz-dammed nevers. I've had a boyfriend _and_ I've ditched class_. Unfortunately, her logical side argued that that was stupid; she was sad, not angry. She wished it would shut up.

* * *

Downstairs, an hour later, Fiyero met Galinda for lunch. Both shuffled into the booth a little awkwardly, and they sat on opposite sides.

"I'm assuming you have heard the rumors. Innuendoes… outuendoes…" Galinda said drily.

"Yyy-epuh." Fiyero drew his lips in a thin line. "I hope Elphaba doesn't think they're true," he added with a grimace. Galinda looked a little hesitant, but instead she turned to her food. They both ate quietly, ignoring the rest of the room. Which was just as well, because they were receiving quite a lot of stares, not to mention the sound level had dropped a decibel or two.

"Well, maybe it's not such a bad idea," Galinda suggested, her eyes peering up from her downturned head.

Fiyero nearly choked on his drink. "Glin!" He said, horrified.

"No not seriously. Like, we could be each other's rebound. You're hung up on Elphaba. I'm hung up on Toaquin…" she trailed off with a shrug of her shoulders.

Fiyero could see this was getting to her. Galinda hadn't had a serious relationship- since, well, ever. Their previous relationship had been two months, but even that hadn't been going anywhere. Clearly she wanted some conformity in her life. "But that's the thing, Glin. She is- was, different. I don't _want_ to get over her. I don't think I ever will."

"Exactly. We just need a distraction." It seemed fairly sensible in the blonde's eyes.

He thought about it. Maybe it _was _a good idea. She hadn't spoken to him in a week. And if she was anything, she was obstinate. She hadn't spoken to him _in a week_. _She's had chances_, he thought. Fiyero was hesitant, but still he said, "Pick you up at eight?"

Galinda smiled sweetly yet sadly at him. "Perfect."

As soon as Fiyero stood up and turned to leave, Chalexwa slid into his chair.

"What. Are. You. Doing," she fumed.

Galinda looked at her hands clasped in her lap.

"Let me clarify. Why the _hell_ are you going on a date with Fiyero tonight?" Chalexwa's back was ramrod straight, her arms folded.

"I don't have to explain myself _you_, Lexi." But Galinda's face was softer than her words.

The latter girl cocked her head, one eyebrow raised as her eyes bored holes in the blonde's skull. "Galinda. Mai. Upland. OF the _Upper. Uplands._"

This cracked her. "Fine," she looked up, and now Lexi noticed the watery look to her green eyes. "We're going to be each other's rebound."

This was certainly not what she had expected. "You-… _what?_"

"You heard me. We thought it might work, to help us get over our last relationships." Galinda retorted. But the corner of her left eye betrayed her, it was looking all the wetter.

Chalexwa opened her mouth, than closed it. She looked at the table for a minute. The cafeteria ever buzzed around the two silent girls.

"I have to go," Lexi finally said. "I hope you know what you're doing." She stood up and looked at her friend as if she might say more, but she turned and walked out.

Galinda watched her go, her left eye ultimately spilling over. "I do too, Lexi. I do too."

* * *

Chalexwa gently shut the door as she walked into Elphaba's dorm (Galinda hadn't been there except to get a few things while Elphaba had been at class Tuesday). Chalexwa wondered if she had heard the news, and if so would she ever let her roommate back in again. Lifting her head from her book, Elphaba heaved a sigh at the sight of her friend.

"Not today. I'm totally swamped with school work," she excused.

"Ok," Chalexwa snapped. "First of all, I know for a fact that you are _not_ swamped, and that _that_," she jabbed her finger at the book, "is for pleasure reading. And judging by your attitude, I guess you've already heard…"

The green girl looked away.

"Well," Chalexwa sighed. "I know we both hate pity, so I won't give you any. What I am going to do is say this: your stubbornness is your fatal flaw. You could've had him, if you were willing to talk. Also, I'm sure you've been told, but I'll say it again. You only pushed him away because you're scared."

"So what if I am," she challenged, though her face was still turned away.

Causing her to start, Chalexwa placed a hand on her shoulder, a compassionate look on her face. As she knelt down, she looked her jade friend in the eye. "But I'll still be your shoulder to cry on," she said softly.

_The straw that broke the camel's back, _she thought as tears suddenly sprung into her eyes (as they had a nasty habit of doing lately). She wasn't sure _what_ she was supposed to do. Aside from school, there wasn't much else in her life. _He_ had left a hole neither of them had expected- a social one. Now on top of all this separation stuff, she was lonely too. It seemed the world was determined everything should go wrong for her.

Unexpectedly, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll see who it is," Chalexwa said, getting up. Elphaba began wiping her eyes on her sleeves. When the door opened, she looked over. A Gale Force officer was standing in her doorway!

"May I help you?" Chalexwa asked politely.

"Is Miss Elphaba Thropp here? I was told to give this _directly _to her," the soldier inquired curtly, pulling an emerald envelope from his satchel.

Chalexwa's eyes widened at the sight of the shimmering paper. "Yes, I'll go get her!" She turned around and gave Elphaba a get-your-butt-over-here look. Making a final swipe at her eyes, which were slightly less bloodshot, she walked to the door.

"Are you Miss Elphaba Thropp?" he repeated.

"Yep, that's me," she said a little derivatively. Then he handed her the letter. Her eyes lit up (for the first time in a week), her heart raced, her hands trembled. She greeted the officer on his way out and shut the door. Quickly, she tore open the letter and scanned it.

"Is that…?!" Chalexwa demanded elatedly.

Elphaba looked up, a fire rekindled within her. She thrust the invitation at her friend. In all the tumult over the last months, she'd almost forgotten about her dream to meet The Wizard. And now- she had received an _official_ summons- plus two tickets. She handed one to Chalexwa. "You'll come with me, right?" she queried.

Chalexwa giggled. "Yes! This is amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

Elphaba laughed with her. "Wonderful! It says we leave in… two days!"

"Great! To the Emerald City!" She cheered.

"The Emerald City," Elphaba agreed.

**AN: I figured I'd give you a chapter before I apologized for being gone. I hit writers block, and then we went on vacation and I left my notebook at home; blah blah blah excuses etc. But I hope you likee-ed! All of you have been like Alas the Fiyeraba! But as you can see mwa ha ha she ees leeveeng soon! So I've been thinking of starting another major story… Who would be interested? **

***Holds out sharpie cardboard sign* Will give virtual hugs for reviews!**

**Emy: French people speak French badly? Ha! English people are bad too! **

**Spirit Warrior: I'm sorry! Please believe I mean no disrespectations! D: He doesn't come up again. (ps imma gonna go change that)**


	9. One Last Day

Fiyero strode down the hall, determined not to even _look_ at Her door on the way to his dorm. He had just heard the news that she was leaving, and that sent him into a flurry of panic. Wondering what he was going to do, he considered asking for her back. But he didn't want to seem jealous, and he knew she never would take him back. So he decided to throw himself into what he did have, which was school, friends, and now, a girlfriend. He directed his thoughts to Galinda. Their date last night had gone really well, talking about everything except their green skinned friend. After picking her up, they went to a nice restaurant, and when they were done, he escorted her back.

He rounded the corner into the corridor with Her room and closed his eyes. This was a trick his Mother had taught him when he was littler and some of his cousins had come over. They were small and rambunctious, and, fearing they would ruin his things, he asked his Mother for advice. "Out of sight, Out of mind, Yero. If you hide your things, they won't think to take or break them."

So, he closed his eyes and stalked by, ignoring the shadows in his mind that threatened to annihilate whatever this was that he had built out of the ashes. Until he ran into someone. His eyes flew open and widened as he realized who it was.

Elphaba wasn't ready for this. Here she had been, minding her own business and locking her door, when _He_ just barreled into her. Not sure what to do, she stood there staring at him. Again, the annoying urge to kiss him came, but she pushed it away as she had grown to do whenever He was nearby. They stayed there for a minute, just staring at each other.

"You're leaving," he said. Was it just her imagination, or was there a bit of sorrow in his voice? No no, it was likely sorrow that she would be there for another day.

She held her head a little higher and shifted her weight. "What's it to you?"

He thought about his previous conviction to be aloof as a flash of pain and frustration clawed at him. It was so unfair; all he wanted to do was be there for her. If she would only just believe he loved her. Couldn't she see that? And now she was acting _so distant_. He realized what his lips were doing as they spoke of their own volition. _Oz dammit_, he thought as the words tumbled out. "Well, if this is our last moment…"

Suddenly, he pushed her against the wall, causing her to drop her books, and crashed his lips hungrily onto hers. In the week and a half since their break up, he hadn't realized how _much_ he missed touching her, his hands grasping her shoulders, his lips moving against hers.

Elphaba's mind was saying _no no no stop no no no cut that, _but her treacherous body couldn't stop kissing him. Even with all her walls up, she'd been taken off guard, and all coherent thoughts were obliterated by this abrupt advance. She wanted those sweet lips to stay on hers, his strong hands keeping her pinned to the wall, her head tilted slightly upward to be able to make full contact with his mouth.

"Yero no," she managed to gasp in between the tender touches.

He broke away and looked deep in her chocolate brown eyes, bright and yearning. Silently grateful that he hadn't been wrong in kissing her, he attempted to assure her. "After this, we'll part ways, likely not to see each other again soon." He moved his hands to hold her cheeks. "Make it last."

With this, they met in the middle, this time with a new kind of kiss. It was unlike any previous kiss they'd shared, making up for all the time they'd been apart and all the time they would be. His tongue invaded her mouth, and it broke the last barrier between them. They poured their whole souls into it, until they had to break away, utterly breathless.

Before he left, he grabbed her hands and whispered, "As long as you're mine," leaving one last lingering kiss on her lips. Then he left, both of them wondering what in Lurline's name just happened.

* * *

Chalexwa stood in a dark alley in between two random shops in town. One was an old Glikkun restaurant, whose garbage looked possibly more edible than what could be seen in the windows. The other was a dress shop Galinda had disappeared into. If Chalexwa had gone in, would have been out in a few clock-ticks (the fluorescent frilly frocks sold there were not her thing), but Galinda had been in there for nearly an hour and a half. As she considered the horrendibilty of the merchandise, a small bell tinkled, alerting her of the blonde's imminence.

"Glin!" Chalexwa hissed.

Galinda looked around, the brightly colored bags swaying slightly as she turned. When suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an alley, nearly making her drop her bags. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and picked out her captor. "Lexi! It is _so_ dirty back here! What if you had made me drop my bags?! Do you know how much this yellow dress cost me? I have to wear it ASAP, which I can't do if it's _dirty. _Why in Oz did you drag me back here anyway?"

"It's Elphaba, Glin, has no one told you she's leaving?" Chalexwa pleaded.

Galinda was stunned. "What?! Where?"

Chalexwa felt a deep pity that Elphaba's former best friend was the last to know (not like their friend group was big, but still). "She finally got her letter. She's off to see the Wizard."

"The Wonderful Wizard of Oz," Galinda breathed gloomily. She was completely desolate. "Oh Elphie… your dream came true…"

Lexi looked at the ticket in her hand, its green surface creating a distorted, concave reflection of the battle that occurred on her features. Finally, she showed the ticket to Galinda, who was crying, lost in thought (for a change). The blonde stared at it deciphering the golden cursive that outlined the information.

"Where did you get this?" she asked as she wiped her eye with her more free hand.

"Elphaba gave it to me… she wants me to go with her, but I think you should. You guys need to make amends." Chalexwa forced.

"She'll never-"

"_I'm_ not going, and she doesn't have anyone else to give that to. What else would she do with it?" Lexi reasoned. "At least go talk to her. I'm going to give this back…hopefully she'll… just _try_. There's no harm in trying."

"Well, I suppose. But I don't think it will work," she said doubtfully.

"Glin," Chalexwa said pointedly. "You _know_ she's just angry at herself. Just… be delicate."

"Okay," Galinda said warily. She turned around and walked out of the alley with one last look over her shoulder. "Wait!" She turned back around. "What about Fiyero?" She used his full name in her worry.

"Don't worry about him right now! Just go talk to Elphaba!" Lexi shooed her with a shove.

* * *

Elphaba's eyes bored into the page as she read the paragraph for the umpteenth time. Hard as she tried, she couldn't seem to retain any information. _Damn the man_, she thought. _Thinks he can go around and just- ugh_. She was sitting in the library, trying and failing to think about anything but the morning's events, and/ or their relation to her impending departure. Knowing this was a quiet section of the library that was rarely visited; she let out a growl of frustration.

It was just then that she heard someone sigh. _Because Oz forbid fate should just leave me be, it just had to let someone watch me lose my cool._ Quickly, she put her head down on her desk. Maybe if they thought she was asleep, they'd leave her alone. Then she felt a hand on her back, and she shot up to see a pink poof-ball jumping back. She made a frustrated noise again.

"Why. Why why why why WHY."

Galinda started. "Well, I'm here to-"

"No, not 'why are you here'. Why me, why this, why you, why him, why green, why life, why."

The blonde sat down next to her, not surprised at this outburst; her friend often asked questions in groups of many. She sighed. "I don't know, Elphie. But I do know I'm here to... to work things out."

Elphaba retrieved herself from her existential reverie and took a deep breath. _Maybe if we talk I can forget about this morning..._ "Alright... I- I'm sorry," she conceded.

"What? No no no," Glin began ranting. "I'm sorry. I'm the one who used him for a rebound, it's my fault I can't keep a boyfriend for a week, and I knew he was still hung up on you, we were both just so lonely-"

"Wait what?" Elphaba held her hand up to cut her off. "You're just rebounding?"

"Yes! That's the _only reason_ we're dating. I've been feeling gloomy about the string of exes I seem to have, and Fiyero is seriously hung up on you," she reassured.

"No he's not, first of all," she said (even though she knew _exactly_ how hung up they _both_ were), "and second of all, I'll forgive you, if you forgive me." With awkwardly stretched out arms and teary eyes that threatened to ruin her make-up, Galinda ran in for a hug. The green girl hugged her friend, somehow feeling better by letting Galinda cry on her shoulder. "Let's be done fighting," she said when the blonde finally let go. She reached up to wipe tears out of her eyes, making her friend chuckle, before her face became melancholy again.

"I heard you're leaving tomorrow..." Galinda sniffled. Elphaba looked at her lap, Galinda at her clasped hands. "Congratulotions... I'm happy for you."

After a moment of thought, Elphaba stumbled through saying, "I- I hope you'll come. To see me off, that is. And I- I mean, I guess you can have your room back, so I suppose you should, well, start moving back in." Seeing that her reinstated roommate was about to respond (likely with a sentence containing the word 'gratitution'); she quickly excused herself. "I'll leave you to that," she stood up, jumbling her books into her bag. "See you tomorrow."

**AN: Hey guys! HAPPY WICKED ANNIVERSARY! MY EXCITEMENT CAN HARDLY BE CONTAINED IN ONE AN! So instead, I gift you a one shot. It'll be up soon, go read. Very funny. Anyway, yes, Fiyeraba, I could hardly help myself! It was almost painful writing these last chapters. Have a very Wicked day! Hopefully it won't be short ;)**

**Emy: Agreed on the magic of big cities. I got to go to New York for my past birthday, and that's when I saw Wicked for the first time! I'm definitely going to see it when it comes to my town. But NYC was magical! I'm sure London is awesome; I hope I get to go someday! **

**Frostbite: *wiggles eyebrows* I see what you did there! PUN PUN PUN PUN PUN!**

**Guest: Hang in there for chapter ten. One of the things I'm going to do is just twist the meaning of all the dialogue of the musical by adding scenes. Tricky, yes. Awesome? Totally! I'm having serious fun doing this.**


End file.
